Mega Mare Dash 2
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Three Months pass since the defeat of the Chaos Soldiers. Now they have return and Rainbow Dash must take up her armor once more to stop them. It the return of Mega Mare Dash!


**Mega Mare Dash 2**

**Phantom Fan** **21: **Well here Mega Mare Dash 2. Look up the bosses and decided on the order. But first the intro level. Like Mega Man X 2, All the upgrades for her armor is gone leaving behind the dash boots. However, I have not decide on what the armors upgrade will look like this time. But the colors will be the same and I haven't seen any more pictures of Rainbow Dash get upgrade armor from the other Mega Man X games. The upgrades will be the same as the game. So let's get this started.

* * *

It been three months since the defeat of the Chaos Soldiers and the sight of Mega Mare Dash. Stories was told that Mega Mare Dash now rest some where in Equestria, waiting for the Chaos Soldiers to return. Some Ponies say that Mega Mare Dash was a Chaos Soldier that betray her leader and started to save them to get away from her past. Others say that she appear out of the blue and started fighting the Chaos Soldiers because she was chasing them through out Equestria. Of course, those were stories.

Only Rainbow Dash knew were Mega Mare Dash came from. That because she is Mega Mare Dash. Three months ago, Rainbow Dash walk in her room and hit a hidden button that show a Pegasus with a Rainbow mane and tail. His name was Rainbow Chaser, Her Great-great-grand Father. Learning that all of Equestria had a threat that the Elements of Harmony couldn't stop, Rainbow Chaser gave Rainbow Dash the Mega Mare Armor to protect her home.

Rainbow Dash soon learn about the Chaos Soldiers and a new team that was standing against them, The Harmony Protceters. Rainbow herself was apart of the team. She became a full member after stop the leader of the Chaos Soldiers, Night Star. Sadly, Rainbow also discover that Night Star was Rainbow Chaser wife and her Great-Great-grand mother.

Knowing Night Star will return, she ready herself for the next attack. As time pass, Rainbow's armor lost all the upgrades, but kept the dash ability. Rainbow continue to were the armor, but now only for training. Rainbow Dash look over her home. She was glad her home was safe, but was also looking out for the return of the Chaos Soldiers.

Then one day they did reappear.

"Rainbow Dash! There be a sighting of of the Chaos Soldiers!" A voice said in her ear.

Thanks to learning about new ways to talk to the members of the Harmony Protceters, Rainbow was able learn were the Chaos Soldiers were without listen over other ponies.

"Where are they?" Rainbow ask ready for action.

"There a building that making them not far from Ponyville, might how some of them reach there." The voice said.

"Ok! I'm on my way, does Spitfire know?" Rainbow said then ask.

"Yes, She on her way there now." the voice answer.

"Good! I be there and stop those Chaos Soldiers in ten second flat." Rainbow said before flying off.

* * *

_**Incoming Mission...Stop the return of the Chaos Soldiers **_

_**Ready? Start!**_

Rainbow flew to the ground and look at the building that had Chaos Soldiers. Some Harmony Protceters were all ready there and fighting them off. Rainbow ran up to the Green Armor pony and said, "Status report!"

"We try to get in and stop many as we can before you and Zerofire show up, But it looks likes they knew we were coming and pin us down." He said.

"Any luck on seeing a way in pass them?" Rainbow ask.

"They are blocking the only way in. We are going to have to fight are way in...AHG!" He said again before he was hit on his shoulder and fell.

"Pony down!", Rainbow call out, "PONY DOWN!"

Two more armor ponies took the Green Armor pony away and Rainbow turn to the building again.

"Well, didn't do all that training for noting! Time for Mega Mare Dash to make her return, MEGA MARE ARMOR ON!" Rainbow said before shouting.

A light surround Rainbow Dash and fade away. In no time Mega Mare Dash stood in her place. Rainbow ready her Buster and said to two more armor ponies, "Cover me! I'm going in!"

They nods and started firing at the Chaos Soldiers. Rainbow ran and dash forward taking down Chaos Soldiers as she did. Rainbow soon reach the build and destroy the guard and walk in the build.

"Mega Mare Dash is in the building!" Rainbow said smiling.

Rainbow ran forward taking down Chaos Soldiers as she did again. She destroy a few small Chaos Soldiers and some Chaos Soldiers that try to block her path. Rainbow kept blasting them until they were destroy. She was having a easy time going through, looks like this place was just started up so there wasn't many Chaos Soldiers except outside.

Rainbow move across the area and soon came to a place that show Chaos Soldiers being build. Rainbow ran over the area and soon reach the end that had a big pit over it.

"How am I going to get across here? My wings are inside the armor and there no way a dash jump will work...WHOA!" Rainbow said before she was pick up and threw to the wall.

Good thing she did all those flying tricks, because she was able to move her hooves in front of her and land on the wall safely. She started to slide down slowly but wall jump back up until she spot a ladder. She grab it and climb up. As soon as she reach the top she saw a droid that flew away from her. Rainbow look after it confuse before noticing the walls were closing in.

Rainbow waste no time in wall jumping as fast as she can. In no time Rainbow reach the top and saw the droid pulling the walls together.

"Know now not to stand around after seeing a new creature that apart of the Chaos Soldiers." Rainbow said and turn away from it and walk to a ledge and look down.

She saw a door that she seen in the past, The Boss Door. Looks like she made it to the Chaos Soldiers leader. Rainbow drop down and enter the door, she drop some more until she landing on a platform. Rainbow look around until she heard some behind her. She turn around and saw a giant robot that eyes glow as it look at her.

Rainbow ready herself as the giant robot rise it ball spike hand and try to crush her. Rainbow fire at the body but her shots boucle off. Rainbow dash away as the other spike ball hand slam down. Rainbow knew attack the body was useless and some with the hands. There was only one option left. The head.

Rainbow charge her buster and jump on a higher platform and fire at the head, It work. Rainbow dodge the hands again and use another charge shot on it head. Rainbow did it two more times and the giant robot stop moving. It started to flicker before exploding. Rainbow teleport out of the building and next to the Harmony Protectors.

Zerofire was busy helping the rest of the team keeping the Chaos Soldiers at bay, when she saw the build started to blow.

"Take cover!" She order and the group dive behind rocks and the build blew up.

A lone blue beam shot into the air and landed next to Zerofire and turn into Mega Mare Dash.

"Heh! They couldn't stand up to me. Once inside it was too easy to get through." She said smiling crossing her hooves.

"Nice Work Dash, Now we can rest a bit easier." Zerofire said.

Rainbow nods and ask about the wounded. Zerofire said that some of them was hurt but with back she brought they were able to stop them.

* * *

Meanwhile in a hidden lab, three shadows watch as Mega Mare Dash travels alone into their factory and stop their work.

"This is the one that defeat our Master. Her name is Mega Mare Dash." said the first.

"She had to easy that time, next time we wouldn't be nice." said the second.

"Now, now, We still need to know how she can defeat our master, after all we are to study about her." The third spoke up.

"Yes, once we know how strong she is, we will get our chance." The First said again as they all look at the image of Mega Mare Dash.

* * *

Here the intro level. Up next will be the bosses, Because I haven't play Mega Man X 2, I be doing the weakness order of the bosses and might have her go back to get the upgrades. That all I have to say, Please review.


End file.
